


Cure for Boredom

by Viridian5



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Canon - Anime, Denial, Fighting, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-01
Updated: 2005-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is a fight for Mugen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure for Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Small spoilers for "Gamblers and Gallantry."

"That's it. I can't take it anymore!" Fuu shouted as she stopped in the road. Me and Jin walked into her. Showed how crazy weak and hungry we'd gotten. "We're stopping for now. I want food and a bath."

"Yeah? We have a river and no food," I answered.

"The river will have to do. Why don't you guys go hunt something for lunch?"

"You take a bath while we work? I don't think so, princess."

"Hmm," Jin murmured, sounding kind of emphatic, maybe agreeing with me. Who knew with that guy?

"Whatever. I'm out of here." She walked off into the forest toward the river like she didn't have a care in the world or two annoyed, badass swordsmen behind her.

"It's your lousy quest or whatever we're starving in the middle of!" I shouted but she just waved her hand carelessly back at me. Bitch. She always got bitchier when she was really hungry.

Wait a minute. If she's not here, she can't whine, so.... Starting to smile, I looked at Jin, who straightened and put his hand near his hilt. I drew my sword and went for him, and he fought me, holding nothing back. Hadn't had a fight with anyone in days, and I _needed_ one, needed the energy and power and rush it gave me. Needed a fight with him, needed to feel alive again.

But we were both so fucking hungry that we didn't move at anything like the speed and strength we should have. Pathetic. When we were at the top of our game it was _magic_, beautiful and hot. Our first fight ever was my new high standard from how good and fast he'd been and how we'd hunted each other around the whole restaurant. And then that fire...! He'd let me know afterwards that I was the best he'd ever had.

_Damned_ right.

Only times I saw him look happy were when he was facing death: fighting me or facing execution with me that day. Crazy bastard, and I have experience with crazy so I'd know. We're more alike than he wants to admit.

He'd told me that my fuck-off speech to the magistrate there had been "well-put." Then we'd destroyed everybody. That had been magic too.

I didn't want our last fight ever to be this one, when we were slow and hunger-stupid, dragging our asses. When I win, I'll spare his life. That'll really piss him off. I know him well enough now to see it when he gets angry.

I knocked his sword out of his hand. It shocked him so much that he showed it for a moment before drawing his other blade and continuing. I could barely believe it myself. Okay, next time we got food I'd make sure he ate more. Me and Fuu knew how to take care of ourselves, but Jin had some stupid idea of propriety or some shit. Stuffing his face like a human being wouldn't be classy. Priss.

Then he knocked my sword out of my hand. Shit! But that didn't leave me disarmed. He blocked my kick with his blade, which sent the shock of contact right up my leg, but then I spun and did another kick that took it right out of his hand. We punched and kicked now. Had to end this fast before we both got really slow and sloppy. I grabbed his arm, threw him to the ground, and pinned him. Well, kind of. He struggled like an eel while I rode him.

Hard to get a grip on his right wrist with his bracelet in the way. Good defensive use of jewelry. Cool. Finally I rolled the jade beads out of my way with my fingers. Damn, from the feel of his wrists and his body he was definitely getting too skinny. His outfit disguised the shape and movements of his body by design, so I hadn't noticed. Bastard had to take better care of himself to give me a good fight.

We couldn't kill each other like this. I'd have to stop holding on to get at him, at which point he'd clock me. He couldn't quite get at me while I had him like this. Stalemate. I wouldn't get to nobly decide his life or death after all. He was still good enough. It made me grin.

Panting, I took some time to rest and disguised it as considering my next move. He probably did the same thing. He'd loosened some of my teeth with one of his punches, but I'd knocked his glasses off, and he'd looked younger and less... narrow or something without them. A bruise was starting to come up on his left cheekbone; it looked really noticeable against his pale skin. Guy had skin women would kill for.

Too good-looking to be a guy, but I could feel that he was all guy under me. Fighting made him hard like me. I'd been wondering if he was a fag, but he'd bought that woman one night. Yeah, he later rescued her from the brothel 'cause he's Jin, but he had the sense to let her go away afterward. Women had their uses, damned right, but in the long-term they slowed guys like us down with their whining about settling down and not trying to kill each other.

Wrestling with him felt damned good. It's fun to smudge that perfect skin, rumple his flawless clothes, and get some of his hair out of that neat tie. Make him dirty. Damned good. Fighting put some color into his face. Felt good. So good.... He was breathing a little funny and he had his eyes half-closed. Mmm.

Wait, when did wrestling with him turn into humping him?

Shit. I didn't do guys. All right, in _prison_, yeah, but that had been desperation. I wasn't that hard-up now. Hard, but not hard-up.

Thinking of Jin naked in a tub that one time had been the fire making me hallucinate.

But he did feel good, and I was horny and aching for it, and he seemed to be grinding back more than struggling against me, the fag. Maybe?

What am I doing?

"You don't know what you're doing," he said softly and evenly, monotone. His eyes looked so dark when he opened them.

"I know what I'm doing," I snapped back. "I'm winning."

"Are you." It didn't sound like a question the way he said it.

This wasn't sex. This was fighting, like I'd always known it. I just didn't match off against somebody this close to my own level very often. He was like the steady lover instead of the quick fuck, just getting off, in an alley or one-night stand.

But I wanted to keep rocking with him. I wanted to lick the sweat off his neck and bite him to leave my mark. I could be rougher with him than I could be with a woman; he even seemed to like it.

No, I didn't want that.

The world went by in a rush and suddenly I was lying on my back with him pinning me and his hands around my neck. No real pressure yet to strangle or choke me, though. Couldn't see his face with the sun shining behind him so brightly like that. I scrabbled and clawed at him but only reached his shoulders, so I grabbed him back and started rolling with him.

"Where are you guys?" Fuu screeched from somewhere nearby, stopping us dead. "What are you doing?"

"Certainly not sex," Jin said softly, on top of me again.

"Hunting!" I shouted.

"Did you get anything?" she yelled back.

Jin almost smiled, a twitch of his lips. A lot of his hair had come loose, and some of it tickled the end of my nose as he leaned over me. I was still stupidly hard.

"No!" I answered.

"Do I have to do everything myself?"

"I'd like to see you try! We're coming back!"

"Good!"

"Are we done?" Jin asked me.

"Oh yeah. That wasn't sex."

"So it was like a dog humping someone's leg?"

"I'm no dog, asshole."

"But you are a barbarian."

"You're the guy with leaves in your fucking hair who wants a piece of me."

"Leave me out of your fantasies."

He stood up and went looking for his swords and glasses, turning his back but still keeping some of his attention on me, alert in case I attacked. He brushed dirt off his back and ass as he walked. I didn't watch, picking up my sword instead. Straightened up, brushed off, hair finger-combed and tied, glasses back on, swords at his waist again, he looked pretty much like he always did, like nothing had happened. Except for the bruise on his face, which made Fuu look concerned and suspicious and ask, "What happened to you?"

"He surprised a squirrel and it fought back," I answered, smirking at him.

"Hmm," he said.

"Some mighty hunters you are," Fuu said as she turned to start walking again. "Maybe we'll get to a town sometime today and get food. Maybe we'll get some more money."

I could always mug somebody.

As we walked, Jin murmured to me, "You don't know what you're doing," before he moved to the front, closer to Fuu than me.

It had been a fight, not sex, and I'd fucking lost. But I'd do better next time. Bet on it.

 

### End


End file.
